1. Field of Invention
The property which is particularly valued by certain people tends to be vandalized by some enemies of such property-cherishers. There has been a long-standing demand for installations suitable for exhibiting valuable trees while protecting them from vandalism.
2. Prior art
Truong U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,488 describes a Memorial Grove in which in which substantially each tree has been grown in a nutrient containing the remains of a particular individual.
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,994 describes a "skyscraper cemetery" in which the microorganisms in the soil can compost a casket and body in a vault several stories above the street level.